I was forgotten
by MetalCareDegree
Summary: Yugi's friends have been ignoring him for 3 months which confuses him greatly. after 2 months his grandfather adopts a little girl from Italy who's parents were killed in a fire. While Yugi and the young girl get close Yugi has to decide who's more important, his new family or his old family.
1. Chapter 1

Metal: Hey guys this here is my first time ever writing a yaoi fan fiction so please bear with me. Well without further ado let's begin

I do not own the Yugioh franchise in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1: You forgot

Life sucked. Or so to Yugi it did. He looked up into the snowy sky and blinked away the flakes that fell in his eyes, as he held a little girl's hand. She was small and bundled up with ear muffs over her ears. She had brown curly hair from what you could see under her hat with a very noticeable curl that stuck out from under the hat. Her eyes were a warm hazel that held love and curiosity. "Yugi, I'll never forget you. I promise!" He smiled at her determination and patted her head. You're a good girl Bianca." For a couple of months Yugi's so called friends have been avoiding and ignoring him which confused him and little Bianca. Currently they were walking home from Bianca's school. He held her hand tighter which caused her to look up at him in worry. Fratello? He forced a smile for her and a chuckle, hey, how bout when we get home we make us something yummy to eat eh? Her face broke out into a wide grin and she squealed. Can we have pasta with gelato? He chuckled at her. We can't have gelato in this weather you silly little girl. She pouted and crossed her arms causing him to laugh at her and earning him a raspberry. After calming down he held his hand out for her to take. Come on now, let's get out of this cold. She smiled and gently took his hand then began to hum.

When they finally reached their house they quickly ran in making sure to leave the cold outside. Bianca shivered then sneezed huddling close to Yugi to keep warm. Yugi picked her up and took her to her room where he striped Bianca of her wet clothes and put her on a long shirt with long pants. There better? She nodded and coughed a few times before she calmed down again. Yugi raised his eyebrow at this and felt her forehead. His eyes widened at her. Bianca your burning up. Get into bed and I'll be right back with some soup. She panted slightly but complied to what her brother told her.

As Yugi walked into the kitchen the door opened then closed quickly. A person who looked exactly like Yugi walked in shaking and shivering. Yugi's eyes dimmed a bit and he turned around. Hey Yami, where did you go today? We were supposed to take Bianca to the toy shop today remember? He scratched his head. Yea I know but Tea Invited me out today and I kind of forgot. Yugi stopped as his face turned into a snarl but kept his voice calm. You forgot about Bianca's birthday today. Yami rolled his eyes at him and sighed. Relax it's not I won't get her something later. Speaking of her where is she huh? Yugi hesitated a bit before he went back to looking around the kitchen for ingredients. She caught a fever so I'm making her soup. He nodded before he went upstairs. Yugi sighed and went back to making the soup. When he finished he took it up to Bianca. Hey you sure you can keep this down? She nodded and grabbed the spoon slowly out of his hands and started eating. He got up and walked to the door. When your down just call for me. Okay, she answered weakly. Yugi closed the door softly and padded down the hallway to his room with silent tears in his eyes. Yami doesn't care about us anymore. His friends are more important to him than us. As he reached his room he looked at the door across from him. He was tempted to knock on it but decided against it and went into his room where he sat at his window watching the snow. He smiled weakly in nostalgia. I remember when all three of us used to do this. Yami…why did you change?


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe if I was stronger

Metal: damn didn't expect to write a second chapter but anyways here we go!

Yugi, yami and Atem: Metal doesn't own the Yugioh franchise in anyway shape or form.

Chapter 2: Maybe if I was stronger?

Yugi awoke to the sound of birds by his window. He looked around and saw that it was early in the morning, he sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. As he walked out the bathroom he passed by Yami. Oh Yami I was wondering that maybe- but Yami cut him off before he could finish. Sorry Yugi but the guys asked me to come with them to the arcade today after school with them, so I can't take Bianca to the doctors today. Do you mind taking her for me? Yugi gritted his teeth in frustration but forced a smile toward him. Sure Yami. Although Bianca was looking forward to spending the day with you. Yami scratched his head and looked at Yugi. Look Yugi, there's something I wanted to tell you. I don't want to spend a Friday night taking care of a kid. Why don't you just handle her from now on okay? Shocked he tried to reach out for Yami but he just turned his back and retreated downstairs. For a while Yugi just stood there, finally he let his hand drop along with a few tears. A warm hand found his surprising him. He looked down to see a slightly dazed Bianca with a small frown on her face. He bent down until he was eye level with her and she smacked his cheeks. He recoiled away and nursed his throbbing cheeks. Ow! Bianca why did- his voice caught in his throat as he watched her hands hold his face as silent sobs wracked her body. I don't want you to cry. I don't like it when he hurts Fratello! Fratello doesn't deserve to be hurt. She ran to him and wrapped her small arms around his neck. If he won't protect us then I will. I don't care about me, I just want you to smile again. Please? She pulled back and placed her fingers near his mouth and turned the corners of his mouth up into a smile then she smiled regardless of tears falling from her eyes. No more tears, okay? He looked at her before smiling a real smile and hugged her. Thank you Bianca, Fratello promises now….no more tears. Just then the door bell rang interrupting their little moment of peace. Yugi wiped his eyes then kissed his little sister on the forehead. Okay I'm fine now, you go on and get dressed for school okay? She nodded and wiped her eyes, okay then.

When he opened the door there was Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik along with Atem and Mai. Hey guys come in I'm just waiting on Bianca now then we can go. Ryou, Marik and Atem were the only two of the group that paid attention to Yugi while Mai(Yugi's half older sister) comes by when their grandpa leaves him alone to go one expeditions. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and leaned in close to his face. My brother still won't listen to you will he? Atem is Yami's older twin brother. He couldn't bear share a house with Yami because of the way he's treating Yugi. Yugi dropped his head and looked away, he says he doesn't want anything to do with Bianca. Atem released his hand in favor of clutching his hand in anger. Don't worry little brother. I'll set him straight, a had grabbed his shirt and held him. No Atem, he has a point. W...what? Atem spluttered. Yugi sighed. I mean Bianca's my sister so I just stop trying to put his life on halt just to help me. Yugi without you he wouldn't have a life, he should be grateful and shouldn't be taking advantage of you- Look it's fine. Me and Bianca we have you guys here with us so let's just drop this whole conversation okay? Atem's eyes soften at him but nodded okay. Just then Bianca appeared from downstairs, she squealed when she saw Mai. Sorella! Mai smiled and open her arms as Bianca flew into them for a hug, then Malik and Bakura appeared from the kitchen arms wide. Hey what about us? She giggled at them and ran to them only to be picked up by Malik and tickled. Yugi smiled softly as her childish laughter infected everyone in the room. Soon enough it was time to walk Bianca to school and to leave themselves. The kids waved to Mai as she stood behind the counter seeing them off. Bianca giggled and ran a little bit ahead of them but making sure not the leave her brother's eye sight. Ryou taped Yugi's shoulder and smiled, Come one Yugi we don't Bianca to see that frown on your face do we? He nodded with a small smile on face he giggled. Hey Yugi! Come one I'm gonna be late. He looked up to see Bianca waving for him to hurry up, he waved back happily. I'm coming sorella I'm coming.

After dropping Bianca off at school, Yugi made a mad dash so that he wouldn't be late. The others had gone on ahead without him

Flashback

Fratello promise me you'll keep this on at all times okay? Bianca held out necklace with an ice cream cone on the chain. She made him turn around a placed it around his neck then tightened it. There now we match! True enough there was an exact replica of his necklace around her neck. Bianca where.- her eyes became steely. Never tell anyone about them okay? He nodded although filled with confusion. She smiled and nodded content with his answer. Oh Fratello your gonna be late! Huh? He checked his watch and truth be told it was already 8:00. Aw damn it! Bye sis I'll come get you after school alright. He kissed her forehead then dashed off the school's field rushing to get to class.

End flashback

Damn it, damn it all to hell! Yugi thought franticly. I'll get Marik back for running my bike into the fence. Luckily the teacher was late and Yugi was able to slip into homeroom without any trouble. He shared home room with Atem, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Tea, Seto and Joey. When their eyes were on him he froze and covered his face looking away until Atem walked over and pulled over to his group of friends. He scowled, bastards act as if they've never seen you before. Suddenly a lady with long light pink hair and straight bangs rushed in the room wearing a flowery blue dress with white shoes. She sighed and laid her head on her desk. Thank goodness I actually made it. She grinned despite her wild appearance and the gleam in her eyes showed energy and something hidden. Class I'd like to introduce you all to your new classmate. Please come in. When the student walked in Yugi's eyes doubled in size as he stood up abruptly. HEBA?!

Metal: well I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time Ciao~


End file.
